Bree & Steve
by Triton the Prince of Persia
Summary: Bree and steve are given some time alone together


~~~~Breezy Boo & Stevie~~~~

Brezzy sighed and shut the door to the apartment with a slam. She had come over to spend the week with Steven to do some streaming. But on the way back home from a quick stop at the store, a person didn't take well with how she looked and wrongfully let a milk carton 'slip' and fall into her blue and brown mane in the parking lot. She was mad, her cheeks as red as cherries. 'Who am I kidding? I'll never have any real friends outside of youtube...' she thinks before tearing up and running up to her guest room, right next to Stevens'. She cried for the next five minutes into he only comfort she could find away from Robin: a pillow. But soon, she felt the soft, caring touch of a human hand on her neck. It was Steven, he had heard everything about what had happened, and felt empathy for the small white equid."Hey, fuck those haters, huh?" He said trying to get Breezy to look at him. She simply sobbed into her pillow."Go away Steve, not now!" She said angrily. "Woah, don't blow a gasket there, pal." Steven said trying to be as cheesy as possible. Breezy simply responded with an aggravated moan, before whispering, unaware her pillow was easy to speak and breathe through."I miss Robin so much..." Steven didn't know, but Robin had been gone as well; he had just arrived home when Breezy was leaving for Steven's place. "Awe..." Steven said hugging and slightly cuddling Breezy, almost father like. Breezy let it all out, sobbing loudly and sniffling into Stevens huge arms. His strong hands caressing the small creature. Steven simply hugged her and, with some difficulty, carried her into the living room, bridal style. He looked down at her face: buried into his forearm. "It's all gonna turn out okay, Bree..." Steven said softly before Breezy's sobbing came to a very gradual stop."Th-thank you...S-s-stevie..." She said quivering, turning off the waterworks as much as she could, the occasional teardrop leaking down, which Steve would quickly catch with his index finger and would proceed to rub it on his own shirt.

"Now...how's about you and I watch some TV or Netflix or somethin to help pass time?" He asks, grabbing the TV remote. Breezy nodded slightly, laying on Steve's belly as he laid on the couch, turning it to some cruddy reality television. As Steven basked in the shit-filled cable content, Breezy was watching Steven's eyes between five minute intervals, some longer than others. She saw something she had never seen in any human towards her: caring. After Steven turned the Tv off after what seemed like forever, he proceeded to stretch."Well that was a load of bull." He said bluntly before noticing Breezy's bedroom eyes looking at him, almost in a trance."Uhh, Breezy...helloo?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face gently. "Guh...oh uh yeah...big load of crap...yeah." She said trying not to blush. What happened next was unpreventable: Breezy's tail hiked up gently in slight contractions as she softly whimpered, her clit leaking warm pre out of her vulva.

Luckily, Steven only noticed the gaze and proceeded to get up, letting Breezy sit haunches down on the couch, which rubbed the juice not only on her underside, but on the soft cushions too."Shit." She whispered feeling it spread. Steven came back with a plastic up of water, which he proceeded to drop, seeing a small strand of Breezy's pre on not only his pants, but on the couch. Breezy smiled nervously, beginning to blush as red as the Tee Steve was wearing. "So..." Steven said "You have feelings for me..." He said smiling softly. Breezy looked at him in the most reasonably shocked face she could, which just made Steve laugh."Shut up." Breezy said crossing her arms and looking down, before having her chin pulled up by Steven's finger and having her mouth be invaded by Steve's tongue. "I always felt the same way..." He said, revealing the boner he had hidden in his pants. Breezy blushed gently as it was almost as big as Robins', only off by an inch or so. "S-steve, shouldn't you have protection?" She said not feeling ready and looking for excuses."Plenty, babe." He said gently into the mare's ear in the most masculine tone Breezy had ever heard come from him. This made her moan and become even more horny, forcing her to reach down to below her legs and rub her hoof on her aching clit. Steve pulled her arm up, smiling and kissing the hoof."I'll be right back, ponygirl." He said going into the restroom.

Breezy couldn't contain her emotions. Finally, for the first time in a long time, she would be able to love another face that isn't neon colored. She got in her relaxed pose and saw Steve come in, his member standing straight out from his waist, covered in the studded Trojan he had kept in his pocket. "Well..." Breezy said moaning with a hoof over her mouth."You're bigger than I thought you would be." She said smiling before Steven came over and kissed her, shoving not only his tongue inside her, but also his 8 3/4 in cock deep into the mare's pussy. "F-fuck!" Breezy and Steven said gently, not expecting each other to be so tight and wide. Regardless, Steve continued, getting into Missionary position over Bree. "Ooh...yes Steve!" She panted with her tongue all out. "Who's your daddy?" Steve asked whispering into her ear. Breezy moaned."Oooh, fuck..." She moans as Steve went from first to second gear. Steve licked Breezy's ear and began to feel like Breezy's end was close."S-steven!" Breezy yelled , panting afterwards as her cum had squirted all onto the couch. Steve kissed the Equid again, this time, romance was the reason. Breezy would have laid there all night with Steve, if it weren't for a specific someone entering the front door. "Breezy Boo, guess who came to visit?" Robin said in a cheer.

~The end~


End file.
